The Only Constant
by Fortitude
Summary: Since learning of the Fae she had encountered nightmarish monsters, been infected with a disease that made her eyes bleed, had her life threatened more times than was healthy, but somehow she had been able to dissociate from it all. Until Now.


Prologue

Lost Girl

"Just go away!" Kenzi shouted for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Let's talk about this. Come on Kenzi, this really isn't the right way to be handling the situation." Bo's muffled voice tried to reason with the girl who had locked herself in the closet.

It was one of the few places in the shack that they had come to call home; that offered some semblance of privacy, which she desperately needed at this point. Since learning of the Fae she had encountered monsters that nightmares were made of, been infected with a disease that made her eyes bleed, had her life threatened more times than she could count, but somehow she had been able to dissociate from all of that; until now.

Shit just got real.

Kenzi had been so used to being the secondary character that being suddenly important to a greater cause was just too much to handle. Part of a prophecy, they told her. But she was just human; only a mortal. She had always been the type to flip off anything people told her 'had to be'. It had been her experience that there were always ways to change things, whether it worked out on its own or you forced the matter. This, however, she could feel was different.

The weight of the situation had been made very clear. 'Above her' were the words she had heard when they had told her that she would be the one to ultimately settle the dispute between the light and the dark. Her ability to choose was lost.

But she had lived on the run as a thief for the greater portion of her life; she wasn't the type of person to run when confronted with a challenge. Even if it seemed reckless she always went at it headfirst. For some reason, unknown to even her, she couldn't help but be overwhelmed by this one. Which is why she ended up here of all places. Huddled amongst the dust and spider webs she began to realize how silly this all was. It was not as if she had already been called to arms.

Kenzi could hear the click of heels dissipate into silence and she was sure that Bo had given up on her, thinking it was just as childish as she was coming to realize. Taking a few deep breaths she pulled herself together. Moving quickly, less she change her mind, Kenzi burst open the door, clinging to the first thing that she could. In this case it happened to be Hale.

Bo must have called him and Dyson when she refused to come out of the safety of the closet. Given the looks on their faces, they had not anticipated Kenzi to be coming out any time soon, much less so suddenly.

"Kenzi." Hale said her name softly, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. He had always known the girl to be special, but even he had been taken aback when he was told the news. He could only begin to imagine what must be going through her mind at this point, but he would be there for her throughout this, however long it took and whatever was needed.

"You can let go of me now," Kenzi squeaked, trying to pull away but failing under Hale's death grip.

"Sorry 'bout that," He laughed it off pulling away and helped Kenzi to her feet.

"I kinda overreacted there…Sorry guys." Kenzi said after no one else would say anything. She looked at her friends apologetically but their eyes told her that they did not blame her for her reaction. Something that they couldn't vocalize for whatever reason. "So what do we do now?"

"We can't really do anything until an actual confrontation occurs. And even then, it's still pretty unclear." Dyson sighed, wishing he could say something more helpful, "For now we just go on with things as usual. There's little sense in worrying about something like this."

Kenzi drew in a deep breath "Okay now. Major meltdown averted. I'd say we go to eat. All this talk about fate and whatnot is making me crave a good steak. Your treat. Right, Hale?" She grinned patting him on the shoulder before going to grab her jacket.

"_My_ treat?" Hale spun around, pretending to act offended.

"Well, yeah." Kenzi said as if it was as simple as that. "There's that new place down town that I've been dying to try."


End file.
